warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A new day, a new grace
Hey guys , look I'm sorry if my last story ( a new day , a new adventure ) was a little short so I'm gonna try to make this longer thanks . Gracepaws pov: i sprang up after a long nap that i had unintentionally taken inside the medicine cat den . I shook myself once and then padded over to the sleeping body of trueheart . ' i hope he gets better ' i thought hopefully and then morningflower said i had to leave so i went over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a small mouse . I padded over to where i saw a somehow familiar ginger Tom and sat down next to him." Hello " i greeted him brightly ". I feel as if i have met you before " i continued with a thoughtful tone . " my name is secretpaw " the Tom said and looked into my eyes. Suddenly it all came back to me , just by looking into those green eyes i remembered the first time we met . I also remembered how shy I was and how much i had missed him After he was sick in the medicine cat den Flashback: Gracekits pov: " SECRETKIT DONT DIE" i wailed hopelessly . " Relax gracekit its only a cold " protested secretkit, my one friend who wasn't my adopted brother or sister . Suddenly secretkit broke out in a coughing fit and had to go back in the medicine cat den. After a moon he was no better so he had to be taken to windclans medicine cat so he could be treated . After around two moons he was fixed , but by then we had forgotten each other and we never saw each other afterwards . End of flashback : I snapped back into reality and was staring into his eyes again " Secretpaw " i mewed in glee and rubbed my cheek against his . " It's me , gracepaw " i mewed and i felt the sadness and happiness of the memories washing over me . " gracepaw?" He questioned hopefully and i nodded and linked our tails like we did as kits . His eyes were full of happiness as he pounced on me and we play fought until we were out of breath . " I missed you so much " purred secretpaw and he licked my cheek in a caring way . We got up and shared my mouse while talking about life. He said he had only gotten back today and had spent his late kithood in windclans and been trained there . I told him about the fox attack and how I had to train with my sister hopepaw . We finished the mouse and shared tounges happily together. Le, short time skip : Me and secretpaw had come back from hunting , i had caught a squirrel and three mice. While secretpaw had a rabbit and two voles . We set down our prey and then i spotted trueheart limping out of the .medicine den . I had told secretpaw about how nice trueheart was so i wanted them to meet face to face . Me and secretpaw padded up to the brown and gold Tom and greeted him . " Hello trueheart i cant beleive your better !" I mewed joyfully" neither can i " admitted trueheart " I thought i would become a cripple on my first try at mentoring" he continued . " Oh , who is your friend? " asked trueheart curiously . " hello I'm secretpaw, i was born thunderclan and half raised here but i was sick as a kit so i was made an apprentice in windclan " explained secretpaw " We met as kits " i told trueheart " . " we'll it is nice to meet you secretpaw , goodbye gracepaw " mewed trueheart and with that he limped back into the medicine den .that night I introduced secretpaw to hopepaw and noblepaw who thought he was great . Secretpaw made his nest next to mine to i was surrounded by hopepaw, noblepaw and secretpaw with me in the middle . Le , times skip: I woke up to a loud snuffling noise outside and went to see what it was . I poked my head outside and saw that the stupid guard fell asleep, though i cant blame her, and in the middle of camp was a battle scarred fox with three others accompanying it to raid our fresh kill pile . I popped back inside and woke up the others as well as the other apprentices , a brown she-cat called sweetpaw and a grey Tom called tinypaw . We organised for tinypaw, the smallest, to creep across the clearing to the warriors den while the rest me and secretpaw wake the elders and get them to safety while hopepaw and noblepaw go do the same with the kits and queens and sweetpaw will wake wavestar. We all went to our assigned posts and did our jobs. I woke the elders and took them silently out of camp with secretpaw and led them to a hollow tree log and his them there then we went back to camp and waited outside the entrance for tinypaws signal. Suddenly we heard a loud yowl from tinypaw and we sprang out and blocaked the exit so the foxes won't get away . I saw all our warriors surrounding the foxes and dashing forward , clawing them then retreating. This continued until the foxes grew quite weak and decided to try and flee , but me and the rest of the apprentices who had joined us drove them back . We kept attacking until they crouched in surrender . Wavestar motioned for us to let them pass so we stepped aside and let the foxes flee . I went and collected the elders while sweetpaw collected the nursery dwellers . As soon as i got back wavestar called for a clan meeting. " I think that it is time for our apprentices to be made warriors after the act of bravery they have performed tonight as well as saving the clan of sure starvation . Would all the apprentices step forward " wavestar announced . Our new names were sweetmint,tinyfoot,hopespirit, nobleheart,secretmind and gracewing . I felt brilliant, i was finally a warrior! I was practically prancing around when if came time to sit vigil but i managed to stay still as we watched dawn approach . Foxpelt came and released us of our vigil and i went over to a smooth patch of ground and lay there, relaxing in the early dawn light . " are you going inside or what ? " I heard a warrior known as bravespirit mewed to me . I nodded and padded into the warriors den where the others had already made there nest' and were waiting or me . I realised that the only spot was in the middle of their circle so i made my nest there . ' they must think of ma as their leader' i thought to myself as i laid down for a quick nap . le , time skip : i woke up to the sun high light blinding my newly opened eyes . I stretched and made my way out for some food . I picked up a vole and went over to my smooth patch in The corner to eat . Secretmind sat beside me with a mouse and we ate in silence until he asked me if i wanted to go for a walk , so we went for a walk to stretch our legs . We made it to the edge of the forest and i spotted a familiar hollow tree . I padded over to it and i squeezed through the hole that bossy maplepaw had made , he was now a senior warrior called maplepelt. I looked at a small hole in the ground that i had slept in that one night . I heard secretmind call for me so i went outside and we continued our walk. ' this is the new me ' i thought'this is the new grace ' The end look for next part